Shiryu
Shiryu (シリュウ, Shiryū) alias Shiryu of the Rain (雨のシリュウ, Ame no Shiryū) was a Jail Manager of Impel Down until he was imprisoned for his excessive violence towards the prisoners. Due to the riot caused by Monkey D. Luffy and the arrival of Marshall D. Teech, he was temporarily released to help quell the riot. However, instead of dealing with the pirates, Shiryu assisted Teech and ultimately decided to join his crew. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Takayuki Sugō (Japanese) In a flashback, Shiryu was seen to have strap on devil-like wings similar to Magellan's and Hannyabal's, along with a black officer's hat with a red stripe that has white ear-flaps on the sides, and maroon gloves. He usually has the bill of his hat rather low. The strap-on wings are not present by the time he was released from his cell. He is a rather large man, as tall as Blackbeard. He also possesses a prominent chin. While imprisoned, he was allowed to keep his uniform rather than wearing the prisoners' striped shirt. He also wears a very long white, yellow, and black jacket over it, draped over like a cape. The kanji on the back of his jacket reads Goku (獄, Goku), which means "prison". His birthday is June 11th. The sword that Shiryu wields has a long blade with a square guard. Half of its sheath is white, while the other half is red. Gallery Personality Shiryu is extremely cruel and seems to enjoy killing people any time he can. He massacred many prisoners within the walls of Impel Down. He also struck down his subordinates right after being released from prison, while giving a sarcastic apology. He also likes to test his blade against others, even if they are far below his level of power. He is also completely calm and cool-headed, even in tense and unexpected situations. He is also smart, because he warns Blackbeard Pirates not to underestimate Magellan and he lectures them that they should have prepared themselves properly for the New World. Shiryu is apparently very deceitful and treasonous, as he offered to help Magellan fight for the prison if released, but instead betrayed his former superior and wreaked havoc, killing many subordinates. Shiryu also believes that the Warlords of the Sea are just pirates. Despite this, he was willing to aid the Blackbeard Pirates and even became one himself. Shiryu believes in fate; believing that it was fate that brought Blackbeard to him, and that fate told him to join the crew. He has shown that he does not care much about personal details; when asked by Fleet Admiral Sengoku about what happened to Magellan; he told him to find out for himself. He appears to have a very strict disposition towards those around him, be they jailors or pirates, and has also shown himself to be very irritated and aggravated by the Blackbeard Pirates for not preparing themselves properly for the New World. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Impel Down Staff Category:World Government Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Flashback Introduction